The Bible Adventures of Anthony and Jason
by joshua10
Summary: This is what happens when two adventurous brothers enter the world of ancient Israel, and meets some of the most important people in all of history, and more importantly Him. Join Jason and Anthony as they journey through the timeline of the greatest, also most controversial person in all of history.
1. Mary and Joseph Birth of Messiah

The Bible Adventures of Anthony and Jason

Jesus

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything from the Bible, of course that is word of God Himself, I especially do not own any of the characters from the Bible, however Anthony and Jason belong to me.**

Chapter 1: Mary and Joseph/the Birth of Messiah

"You know, I was wondering, how long has it been since we jumped into the Bible?" Jason asked his older brother with his mouth full of potato chips.

"I don't know, years maybe, and stop talking with your mouth full." Anthony replied looking up from his comic book.

"Sorry." Jason replied as he stuffed another chip in his mouth.

He swallowed.

"Sorry." he repeated.

Anthony rolled his eyes, and went right back to his comic.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, nothing exciting has happened, and I am having withdrawal symptoms."

"From what?"

"Adventure. I need something exciting. You know I get bored easily when there's nothing to do."

Anthony understood what he meant, ever since they first 'jumped' into the Bible, things have not been the same. When they jumped into King David's timeline was very intense.

"I just wish (crunch crunch) that we could relive (crunch) the old days (swallow) you know?"

Jason looked towards his brother who was flipping through the pages of his comic book.

"Were you even listening to me?" With a blank look on his face he asked.

"I was."

The two boys sat separated from each other. Jason sat on the couch, Anthony sat in a chair across a glass table that stood between the couch and the chair. Anthony sat sideways in the chair with his legs on one of the armrests. With his favorite blue jeans and red jersey with the number 20 on it. The living room was big, the two always hung out in here. They lived in a wealthy household with a wealthy family.

"Will you just get the Bible?" Jason asked in a demanding tone

"Fine."

Anthony got up from his spot and went into the back room. He entered the room and books flooded the floor. He's forgotten that this family loved to read, and that they had a library. It really needed to get clean.

"Ugh, this place is a jungle. How did Violet find all her books in here?" Anthony asked himself.

Anthony looked towards a pile. It had all these Bibles. He rushed over to the pile hoping not to trip. As he got to the pile, he started rummaging through the books putting aside the ones that wasn't the particular one he was looking for. He had reached basically the bottom of the pile when he pulled out the pile.

"Finally, now how do I get out of here without falling?" He asked himself.

He tiptoed over books trying not to touch any of them as if they would set off an alarm. He finally got out of the apocalyptic mess called a library. Anthony entered the living room with Jason waiting. Anthony placed it on the table. Jason looked at it in amazement.

"Wow, I haven't seen this thing in 2-3 years."

"Yeah good times, good times."

Anthony opened the Bible, Jason looking at it with expectation.

"So," Jason dragged. "What happens next?"

"How am I so supposed to know? You were the one that discovered it."

"Well, is there supposed to be a magic word like ala-cazam or abracadabra something like that? No, wait I remember, it was something on the back of the book. A quote or something."

Anthony looked at the back of the bible and found a quote on it.

"Got it, it says 'Lord, let this book be a life changing journey unto us and let us not leave the same way we came'"

At that instant the house began to shake and the book started to glow and their surroundings started to change into a place that looked like ancient Israel. The sun and moon started to move quickly like days passing by like seconds until finally it stopped. It was a dark night and the two brothers were seemingly lost.

"Great, it's in the middle of the night and we're in the middle of nowhere," Jason noted.

"Well that's pretty obvious," Anthony replied.

A few feet away, Jason saw a light coming towards them. He started jumping and waving his hands up and down so they could get their attention.

"Jason quit it, we don't know who they are, and they could be thieves for all we know."

"Well, that's a chance I'm taking, at least we're not the only ones out here."

As the light got closer Jason could make out two people one waking and one on a donkey. The one walking guided the donkey. Jason kept waving his hand until the two people stopped. It was a man and a women. The man looked like he was in twenties, the girl looked like she was in her late teens, probably 16 or 17.

"Hello there, do you need any help?" the man asked.

"Uh..." Anthony started. Jason cut him off.

"Yes, we do. We're in the middle of nowhere and we have no idea where we're headed. And," Jason said clutching his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're headed to Bethlehem to visit family. Do you want to come?" The man asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care just somewhere not in the desert."

"Okay then, shall we be going?"

"Let's go."

They started for Bethlehem. As they were walking, the man introduced him and the girl.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Joseph and this is my wife Mary."

She smiled at the two boys.

"I'm Jason, this is my annoying older brother Anthony."

Anthony shot Jason an 'I'm going to get you sometime' look.

"Hello there you two," Mary said. "What brings you to Israel?"

"Well, we were transport...Ow" Jason said.

Anthony elbowed him on the arm.

"What he means is that we were visiting Israel and was going somewhere until a certain somebody got us lost."

Jason shot Anthony a glare. Mary and Joseph exchanged looks with each other.

"Well if we're going to Bethlehem we'd better hurry, Mary is going to give birth soon," Joseph stated.

Jason had an excited look on his face. Either it was because he just realized where they ended up or that she's giving birth and he still doesn't have a clues as to what timeline they were in.

"That's great is it a boy or girl?"

Jason asked even though he knew the answer.

"It's going to be a boy. An angel of the Lord appeared to me and told me that I was to have a son. I was going name him Jesus. I was told that he would be the son of God. And the Holy Spirit filled my womb. He will bring peace to the world." Mary responded.

Anthony was excited, well more like freaking out. He and his brother are in Jesus's timeline. The most significant time of the Bible. He knew this would be interesting.

"So, how long 'til we get to Bethlehem?" Jason asked.

"We're half way, it's a day and a half journey two days the most if we stop to rest."

"Okay, that doesn't seem so bad...does it?"

Jason looked at Anthony. Anthony shrugged.

"Hey, as long as we get to where we're going its fine by me," Anthony stated.

They continued walking. The two boys in the middle if the desert at night seemed pretty suspicious to Mary and Joseph. They seemed harmless, even if anything did happen, God was watching them.

"So, where do you two come from?" Mary asked.

"We're from the fu...ow," Anthony elbowed Jason in the arm.

"He means that not we're from here. We're Gentiles, we were just visiting Israel and we just came from Jerusalem. We were headed for Nazareth until we got lost."

"Gentiles visiting Israel huh? Unusual, we normally don't get along," Joseph pointed out.

"We know, but where we come from, everybody gets along quite well," Anthony replied.

"Yeah, some are just a pain in the butt," Jason said rubbing his arm.

Anthony shot Jason a look. Jason's face expression looked a "what". They traveled some more then they set camp.

"Everybody get some rest I know everyone is tired. Especially you Mary." Joseph said.

"Okay, I'll get some rest," Mary laughed. "You need to get some rest too."

"We all need rest," Jason chimed in. "Let's all just get some shut eye."

Jason rested his head on his arms and fell asleep. Anthony and Mary did the same. Joseph was the last to fall asleep.

The next day, they got moving. It was still a long walk and Joseph didn't expect to get there in the afternoon. They finally reached Bethlehem. It was about 8 or 9 o' clock when they got there.

"Oh my goodness, everybody, their uncle, and great grandma is here," Jason stated.

"I just hope we find someplace to stay," Joseph said hopefully.

They walked around Bethlehem looking for a place to stay.

"With all these people I don't think there's anything left. All these places are overflowing with people," Anthony said.

"Yeah, how do you not get lost in this crowd?" Jason asked.

Just then there was a scream from Mary.

"Mary, what's wrong?" Joseph asked.

"The baby, its coming."

Joseph's eyes widened.

"Not now baby, even though you're really, really important, we would like to find a place to stay first." Jason said.

Anthony grabbed Jason by the arm.

"Come on!"

"Whoa!"

They searched frantically but could not find a place to stay. Finally somebody let them stay in a barn.

"Jason go get some water," Joseph ordered.

"But..."

"Just listen to him," Anthony said.

"Fine."

Jason rushed out to go get water, but he soon came back.

"Um, where can I find water," he asked.

"Ugh, come on."

Anthony walked towards Jason, yanking him by the arm.

The mission was finally accomplished, Mary had given birth to the most important baby in all of history, Messiah. Luckily there wasn't much of a fight trying to get Him out so that was good, but after that ordeal everyone was exhausted. Mary wrapped the baby in cloth and laid him in a manger in the center of the barn.

"He is a beautiful baby," Anthony complimented.,"

"Yeah, he's so cute, but please let's not do that again, I don't want to help give birth to another baby for a while I think I'm scarred for life," Jason replied.

"Oh, you'll get over it stop whining."

The baby was sound asleep, looking peaceful as ever, upon seeing this, Anthony began humming to himself.

_ Mary did you know, that your baby boy will one day walk on water. Mary did you know, that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters_

Little did he know Mary overheard him singing to himself.

"That's a beautiful song, could you sing it please," She asked.

Anthony soon stirred.

"Huh, oh, I didn't know you heard me, um sure I'll sing it. Mary did you know, that your baby boy, will one day walk on water. Mary did you know, that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters. Did you know, that your baby boy has come to make you new. This sleeping child you delivered, will soon deliver you. Oh Mary did you know..."

Suddenly Anthony stopped and noticed_ a few_ people standing outside the barn.

"May we see the baby," one asked.

Jason was about to say something, but Anthony stopped him short.

"Oh, um yes you may," Mary cautiously said.

They were obviously shepherds, and the four watched as they drew near to the baby.

"We cannot, stop praising God, for the Messiah is born," the shepherds said in unison.

They continued to praise God, and they could be heard yards away, other people heard them and called them drunk. Yes it is true, Messiah is born.

**A/N: And that is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will probably and hopefully upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Please comment, and expect the next to be up soon. God Bless!**


	2. The Good, the Wise, the Ugly

The Bible Adventures of Anthony and Jason

Jesus

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything from the Bible, of course that is word of God Himself, I especially do not own any of the characters from the Bible, however Anthony and Jason belong to me.**

Chapter 2: The Good, the Wise, the Ugly

It has been two years since the birth of Jesus, well two years for the family, not so for much the two brothers, they learned a little trick with the bible, they could time skip to their time of choice.

Anthony always thought it was a stupid addition to the bible, Jason had no problem with it. The band of five were enjoying a nice and relatively quiet day. Mary was playing with baby Jesus, Anthony was helping Joseph clean the house, Jason well. Jason was being Jason doing whatever. Anthony never really bothered to figure out the crazy antics of his brother, soon he came in as if something bad just happened.

"Jason," Mary asked, temporarily turning away from the baby.

"Jason, what's wrong," Anthony then asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong it'd just, we've got company."

"Company, what do you mean company, were we expecting people?"

"I didn't know anybody was coming," Joseph stated.

No sooner, three men entered, Anthony moved towards his brother.

"Jason, who are they," Anthony asked.

"I think we should already know who they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Excuse me, is this the house of the baby Jesus," one of the men asked.

"Y-yes, it is," Mary hesitated.

The three came near the baby and bowed, Anthony was amazed, even as a babe Jesus was still Lord.

"Pardon for the intrusion, we are simply three men who have come to bring presents to the King," the other said.

"Mary," Joseph started.

"It's ok Joseph."

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, how did you three us," Jason asked.

"Oh not at all, you see it took us two years to get from where we were to Bethlehem, we probably would have been lost had God not provided us a star to follow."

It was then Anthony got the hint, these were the three wise men. Anthony had no doubt about that, he watched as they rolled out a rug made of fine fabric and beautiful, vibrant colors. They each pulled out three items Anthony identified them as gold, incense, and myrrh.

"These are all very beautiful, and very expensive, we simply just can't take these," Mary said.

"They are gifts, for the Messiah, the savior of the world whom we praise," one of them said.

"While you're here would like to stay for dinner," Mary asked.

"We most certainly couldn't we must be on our way," the second said.

"This late at night? If I were you, I'd stay for the night," Jason said.

"Jason," Anthony called.

"Just being generous; man, I never knew that was a crime."

"Okay fine, if you insist, we will stay, but only for a few hours, then we must be on our way," the first one suggested.

"That is fine, Anthony, Jason could you help get dinner ready," Mary asked.

"Yes ma'am." Anthony replied.

"Sure thing." Jason replied.

It was during dinner where the three told their tale to the four, baby Jesus was away, sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was just Anthony but, a feeling of peace filled the room, it could have, and most possibly come from the baby Jesus, He isn't called the prince of peace for nothing. Anthony then turned his attention back to the three wise men.

"…We were given a vision from God that the Messiah would be born unto the earth. He knew we were waiting for this glorious day, we all came from different areas, but met each other following the same path."

"That's how you three met up with each other," Jason asked.

"Yes, indeed young one," the first replied, then he continued. "We first arrived at the palace of King Herod."

Anthony remembered the story of King Herod, he was, or in this case is, a very bad man. He was cruel, unjust, and other things that Anthony couldn't think of at the moment. Why would these three want to see him? He knew the reason from reading their story even though the Bible talked very little of them, it still puzzled him how they managed to wind up in King Herod's place.

"We entered the palace, expecting to see the Messiah, but it was not so. King Herod said that when we find the Him, to come back to him and tell him where He is so he could worship Him as well," the magi continued.

When the magi said that, he seemed a bit skeptical about it, maybe he's having second thoughts about doing that. Anthony thought.

"Then what happened after that," Jason suddenly asked:

"My, you are an energetic one aren't you," the second magi said.

"Yeah, I'm like that at times," Jason replied.

"At times," Anthony asked.

Jason simply shrugged, ignoring his brother and looked on as the magi continued.

"We traveled for days, and those days almost seemed like weeks, turning into a month. Then, we finally reached our destination, the star the Lord has given us has sent us here."

Anthony marveled at how these three men could travel for two years just to see this baby. This very important baby. It just made him wonder, how much more important will he become when he grows up, even though he already knew that answer, but he was still amazed. Minutes later, the three magi got up and prepared their camels to leave.

"Thank you for the delicious dinner. Now, we must be on our way," the first magi said.

"Thank you for stopping by, and for the wonderful gifts," Mary replied.

Three magi nodded, then left. Where the three were going, were unknown to the four, but Anthony was certain that they weren't going to see King Herod.

"Well, I'm tired, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the hay," Jason stated.

And with that, he turned around and went to his room.

"Mary, you should go to rest too," Joseph suggested.

"Ok, I'll go," she laughed, soon following Jason's lead, leaving the Anthony and Joseph outside.

"You know, I've almost forgot to say thanks," Anthony suddenly said.

"Thank you, for what?"

"For letting us stay with you and Mary, you could've easily passed us by but you didn't. And for that, I say thanks."

Joseph softly chuckled, "It was God who lead us to you. If not for Him, we might not have found you."

Anthony smiled at this, he didn't know how, long they would be in this story or reality if you might; but if meant he was going to be here for a while he might as well enjoy it.

"Let's head inside," Joseph said.

Anthony nodded, and followed Joseph inside.

**A/N: And finally, the second chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to put up the second chapter so don't expect it to be up any time soon, I need Please comment, and expect the next to be up soon. God Bless!**


	3. An Escape and a Trip Back Home?

Chapter 3: An escape, and a trip back home?

It was a peaceful night, everybody was sleeping soundly. Then, there was a shift in the atmosphere, a voice calls out to Joseph.

"Joseph, get up Joseph."

Joseph awoke from his sleep, puzzled at who or what was beckoning him. Then he saw it, it shown like a star, dressed in white.

"An angel," Joseph proclaimed.

"Joseph, you, the baby, the baby's mother, and the two boys must flee to Egypt, for Herod is searching for the baby. He wants to kill him. Go now, and go swiftly, and do not stop. The Lord God will be with you."

The angel of The Lord disappears. Joseph awakes.

"It was a dream," he said.

Then he remembered the Angel's instructions.

"Mary, Jason, Anthony get up now, and hurry."

"What's wrong," Jason asks.

"We need to leave, now."

"Joseph, what's going on," Mary asks.

"Get Jesus, and be quick we must hurry."

"Wait, I'm lost why are we leaving," Jason asked.

"Don't ask questions, just listen," Anthony replied.

Jason did as he was told and hurriedly got his things, not that he had much anyway. The four, and the baby left their place immediately not having any second thoughts, especially Joseph, his objective now was to keep everyone safe, and more importantly, Jesus safe.

"So where are we headed," Anthony asked.

"We're going to Egypt," Joseph asked.

"Egypt, why there," Jason asked.

"I don't know specifically, but I do know that an angel of The Lord appeared to me in a dream and told me that king Herod was coming to kill the baby and that we must go to Egypt. "

"I don't suppose this is a good time to take a pit stop," Jason said.

"A what," Joseph asked.

"Never mind him," Anthony responded, not after punching Jason in the arm.

"Stop using terms they won't understand, remember, we're not from here," Anthony whispered.

"Gotcha,"

"Jason..."

"What?"

"I'm serious."

"I know, I'm serious too."

Not long after they left, soldiers flooded the town of Bethlehem, stopping at every house, slaughtering baby boys two and under, despite the cries and the protest of their mothers. Not one house was left unchecked, and not one child was left alive. Cries of mothers filled the night sky, and sorrow flowed through the town, death lingered in the atmosphere. It was a sorrowful night indeed. And even with all that effort, they did not kill the baby they were originally there for. They did not know where the family had fled, and would take forever before they were found. They returned to their king, leaving a trail of evil, wicked, impurity behind them.

In the meantime, the "family" of five journeyed to Egypt. To this day, it is a mystery as to why Joseph and Mary fled to Egypt. When they arrived in Egypt, it can be assumed that stayed there for a few days. For, it wasn't long after the slaughter of the baby boys, that king Herod died. An angel of The Lord appeared to Joseph in another dream, telling him, "The ones that tried to kill the baby are now dead, you, the baby, and his mother, along with the boys return to your hometown."

Despite what the angel told him, Joseph was still a bit skeptical.

_Even though Herod might be dead, his son is ruling in his place, and he's worse than his father._ Joseph thought. _We'll move to Galilee once we depart from Egypt._

The five then departed from Egypt, Joseph guiding them.

"So, we're heading back to Bethlehem right," Jason asked.

Joseph shook his head, then answered, "No, we are going to Galilee, we will live there.

"Why not,"

"It's because of King Herod's son, Archelaus. He is said to be even worse than his father."

Jason nodded in acknowledgement, understanding the fear in a man such as Herod's son. Was it truly possible there was someone worse than Herod, maybe even more so. And so they went unto the land of Galilee, and to their own city of Nazareth. And thus, the words of Isaiah the prophet,** "He shall be called a Nazarene."** And there they lived, Joseph worked as a carpenter, the two boys helping them as well, also helping the infant King, Jesus grow into a strong young boy.

**I know, I know, this chapter took longer than most of you expected. I know I said it would be up soon, but things were going on and I really couldn't find the right time to post the chapter. I am working on the fourth chapter, but I do not know when it will be up. Also, I have some things that I want to share with you guys.**

1) **Maybe when I'm half way done, I will start posting a new story, or somewhere before that. The new story is called ドラゴンモーフ ****translated into English: Dragon Morphs, the title is all I will give you. Leave what you think the story is about in the comments, and if you get it right or close to it, your own character will appear in the story.**

**2) And one more thing, I want to thank all of those who have been supporting me and following my stories. I can't thank any of you enough. OK, I think that's it so don't expect the chapter to be up so soon, but it will be up. Thank you and God Bless**.


End file.
